Marble Floors
by Diamondheels
Summary: Ana and Christian meet at a bar when she's already living in Seattle. They are completely different, but something make them became friends and develop something even they can't label as secrets come out.
1. The Meet

This is my first fanfiction, or at least, the first one I write and publish for Fifty Shades. Also, english is not my mother lenguage, even though I'm trying to get all spelling and grammar in check. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of there characters. they belong to E.L. James and her books.

* * *

The rain fell hard on the streets. Cars bypassed her as she tried to get somewhere with no umbrella or something to cover her.

To say today was a shitty day was a really positive thinking. Not only everything that could have gone wrong went even worst, but everything she could count on was leaving her behind. Firs, her car, her Wanda, decided all the miles she had on her were more than enough, and she had to go to work on bus. On second place, Kate, her best friend and roommate, was leaving, again, with her parents on a holiday. Well, more like she's gone. Late for work means staying late. She must admit some parts of her were more than envious; she really could use some holidays.

On her work, the thing that always could even worse... surprise! It was even worst. Not only her boss was starting to get on her nerves. It wasn't just he was getting closer and closer every time he wants her to do something, and with closer she means physically closer, his outbursts and angry shouts were just getting on her nerves. Her dream job was that, it was the editorial world, the place where the books, all those worlds, the new dreams were made; only days like this one made her rethink his choices and if everything is worth the fight.

As she got to the end of the street and crossed to the left she could see the bus she was trying to get to. Leaving the bus stop.

Ok, today was a really shitty day.

Tired, wet, and cold, she decided to get into the bar she just passed. At least it would be warm.

And I really could use something to drink.

As she got inside, the bar was really something else. It screamed luxury and money and she was tempted to turn around; probably one drink would cost her half of her salary. Finally, the welcoming warmth from inside won her internal fight. One day is one day, and today she really needed something.

As she went to the counter bar, she could feel all the stares on her. Of course, all those gentlemen must be wondering what the hell is someone like her, jus an ordinary girl, dong in a place like that, full with men on suits and business meetings.

She took off her coat as she got closer to the bar. At least her baby blue shirt and her black pencil skirt weren't wet and it made her look a little less out of place. As she took a stool and made herself comfortable, a woman about her age, dressed in a silky blue got to the other side of the counter.

"Can I get you anything?", said as she looked at her with a sincere smile. Ana doubted about her choice, and the waitress seemed to notice. "May I suggest something?" Ana looked at her with a doubtful look. "I just though you look like you had a bad day. Maybe something strong to ease you but not so much you end up drunk?"

Ana smiled the woman back. "Yes, please". A couple minutes later she had a nice looking cocktail, strong and sweet at the same time. "Thank you", she said to the waitress as she was waiting for her to try her drink. With a smile, she returned to her work as more customers were demanding for her.

As she was enjoying her drink, a man got closer to her. He was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. His stare was straight on her and she must admit he was really handsome and good looking with that suit, plain white shirt and dark blue tie. "Hello beautiful", he said as he took on the stool right beside her. "How is it we never meet before?" He asked as he looked at her with devouring eyes.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Ana scooted as much as her tiny seat allowed her to get as far as possible from him. "This is the first time I came here", she said trying to be polite.

"Nice voice, and nice accent. I can see you're not from here. Do you want a tour around?" The last question was made like a whisper, as he got closer and closer.

"No, thanks. I've been here for a while. I already know the place." She was sure he must be feeling how uncomfortable she was.

"Don't be like that" he said as he touched her and turned her face so she was forced to look at him "I won't bite you, unless you want me to", he said winking at his last retort.

As she was building up her courage to say something, another voice interrupted them both. "Hi, sorry, I was on a table and didn't saw you coming", said another man right behind her. As she turned around to see who it was, she saw a Greek Good looking at her with a kind smile. His black dress pants fitted him like a glove, and he seemed to have lost his tie to open his shirt a bit. As she stared at him open mouthed, he looked at the man seated beside her "Excuse us, we have a date" he said, taking her drink and moving back to the table where he came from.

Ana looked at the man beside her, who was staring open mouthed to him too. "Sorry", she said as she took her coat and her purse and went with the other man. As she got to the table, a very comfortable booth at the other side of the place, he motioned for her to seat with him, her drink placed by the place just in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind I interfered. I just saw how uneasy you were since he got by your side" he said as he took his scotch on his hand.

She smiled. "Uh.. No... actually, thank you"

"You can sit here and just enjoy your drink. Or have a conversation. Or go back there when he leaves. Although I admit I'd love to get to know you. You have a very nice smile" he said, making her blush. "And you look cute when you blush", he said smiling again and making her reciprocate.

"Honestly, I would love a nice conversation." She said. He made her feel nervous and confortable at the same tiem. She liked that. "My name is Ana"

"Hi Ana", he said taking her hand from the table, kissing it softly. "My name is Christian".


	2. The Day After

**First of all, thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. I wasn't expecting it after only one chapter. I hope you all like this and all that is coming. Also, I can't tell you when I'll be updating, but I'll try to do it as much as possible. **

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

The alarm came to life as she awoke with a start. Turning off the disgusting noise, she tried to concentrate on the unexpected events she lived just last night. She wasn't really awake and it felt like a dream, but it was true, yesterday she had a shitty day and it turned out to be a great night.

Her sheets were welcoming and protected her from the outside world. From her bed she could hear the rain still outside, and that meant another ride on a crowded bus. At least the night before she got a ride on a taxi, courtesy of her new friend Christian.

As she thought about last night, and her knight on shinny armor, or better yet, on a tailored suit, she couldn't stop the smile she got on her face. At the beginning, she felt like a little bug beside a god like men like him, but as she relaxed, and him too, they both ended up spending a very good time. By midnight, both of us were laughing and enjoying the company, and that was something new for her. After that kiss on her hand she expected another flirtation and more weird time, but as she finished her first drink and took the second one she discovered herself talking about how crappy her day had been; her car, her job, her boss, that she was alone because Kate was again out of the city... and he just listened to her.

When she realized how quiet he was she tried to convince him to tell her about himself, and he did, even though not as much as her. So it seemed he had a meeting with a lawyer about a business deal at that bar, and after the meeting he decided to stay for a while and that's when he saw her being intimidated at the bar. Then their conversation turned to the awkward man and his face when he rescued her.

As midnight approached, they both decided to call it a night. He paid for their drinks, as she protested and tried to take care of her own tab, but the waitress winked at her as she took his. When they reached the street it was still raining so they covered at the entry of the bar, but he left her for a moment to make a call and after a couple minutes there was the cab. She smiled as she remembered him, a truly gentleman, covering her with his jacket over her head so she wouldn't get soaked.

And as he accompanied her to her door, she expected some awkward moment when he would have auto invited himself for 'coffee', but no, as a knight in tailored (and wet) suit, he asked for her phone, added his number and called himself so he had her number too, and kissed her hand, leaving her at her door, but not disappearing until she got inside.

And now that she think about it, she couldn't remember a night when she smiled and had as much fun ever.

Her phone beeped and she forced herself to move out of the bed. It was a message:

**Don't get late and your boss won't have a reason to start a fight. Christian**

**Already up. And it doesn't matter, he'll find another reason. Ana**

As she got on with her daily routine she did it with positively. Yesterday was a bad day and ended up as a great one. Today started as a great day and nothing will take her down.

–

"Steele! I need the file on my desk now! And my coffee is cold, get me another one! And it better be hot this time!" barked her boss from his office while she was stacking the manuscripts he told her to not even 5 minutes before. And of course now he wants something else, it's time to leave and everybody is getting ready to go.

"Of course, Mr Hyde", answered Ana. When she started working at SIP they went by names, but now they were by surnames, a more professional treatment after she filed a complaint on HR on his behavior. After that day, she had been treated like a slave. And the approaches and his touches hadn't stopped, only she wasn't going to be alone in a room with him not even for all the gold in this world.

As she brought his new coffee, Hyde snarled at her "Aren't you happy today? What? You got laid? That's all it gets for you to stop being a witch?"

She chocked as her mouth dropped open, but she recovered faster and answered as calm as possible while inside she didn't even knew how she was feeling. "It's none of your business what I do or not outside of this office. And if you weren't as exhausting and annoying as you are, and start to respect my personal space, probably I wouldn't be a witch and be happy at my dream job. And now, if you excuse me, my more chores to do, you know, all your job, basically".

As she left him in his office and turned to close the door with a slam, she could see how speechless he was. Probably this was the first time someone argued him back. At least one of his assistants. She really needed to vent with someone, and ask for advice. The problem was Kate was out of town, and she's the only one she knew here in Seattle. Well, now not the only one.

**Rough day. Would you like a drink? Ana**

She looked at her phone as if waiting for it to come to life. As a couple of minutes passed, she moved to her desk, took her handbag and her thing and left the building, not knowing what to do now. As she was getting to the corner of the street, her phone beeped on her purse.

**That bad? Two days on a row? Just got out of a meeting. Same bar? Now? Christian**

**Worst. Already on the street. I'll wait for you there. Thanks. Ana**

As she was getting closer to the bar she discovered by casualty the day before, she felt like she wasn't alone anymore. And even if they were almost strangers, she felt trust towards his knight in tailored suit.


End file.
